


your voice still echoes here

by saf62609



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saf62609/pseuds/saf62609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post (http://jebiwonkenobi.tumblr.com/post/30570563968/i-want-to-know-how-often-laura-contacted-derek) which made me feel feelings and then I accidentally wrote something?<br/>Whenever Laura called Derek, he couldn't bring himself to answer the phone, thinking that she had finally discovered who- and why they- set the Hale fire. Stiles can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your voice still echoes here

Stiles doesn't know why he does it, really, other than he's waiting, and he hates waiting. If the wolves weren't so fiercely independent (well, if Erica and Boyd weren't so fiercely independent, really, because Scott and even Isaac were up for him tagging along) he wouldn't be in the Jeep, waiting for the mess to be cleaned up. He wouldn't be looking at Derek's jacket (he actually took it off for once, must have been tired of the bloodstains), he wouldn't be accidentally looking inside it (anyone who knew him should know not to leave him alone with personal stuff) and wouldn't find Derek's cell phone. Which, to be honest, surprised him (because seriously, the guy lives in a scorched shell of a house which is falling down around him, but moonlights in an abandoned train car) and intrigued him. What would Derek do with a cell phone? If his little were-pups needed saving, they knew where to find him, and Stiles doesn't know where he would charge it anyways, considering his living arrangements. 

It's wrong, he knows, to look through a phone, especially since he and Derek were not exactly close. Truthfully, they're sort of like friends now, if only because Derek no longer wants to seriously threaten him on a hourly basis. In any case, even best friends don't look through each other's phones, it's like a rule. He's never even entertained the notion of peeking at Scott's texts because, well, Allison, and just because it feels weird. Usually privacy invasion doesn't bother him, he's sneaked looks at more police files than half the force, but this is different (this is Derek, after all) and it makes his skin crawl a little, like he's crossing a line. Seconds later, his own phone goes off. Stiles scrambles, dropping everything, including his own phone. He manages to get it from the floor after only two rings and answers breathlessly. It's Scott, from inside the warehouse. The wolves are almost done diposing any evidence of foulplay. 

"Did you actually hit anyone with that hammer?"

Stiles defends his hammer swinging abilities, okay, and it was freaking dark in that building, so sue him if he was a little blind. 

Scott just tells him to wait, they'll be out in a minute or two. He realizes if he wants to snoop in the sourwolf's phone, this is his last chance. Only for a minute, he tells himself as he powers the phone on. The background is a factory preset, so he skips the photo gallery, assuming that it's empty. There's no texts on the phone, which strikes him as weird, but there are saved voicemails, so scanning the area around the Jeep and seeing no one, wolves and humans alike, he raises the phone and listens.

"Hey, Derek," the voice is hard, tired sounding, but there's care behind the words. "Don't know why you're not answering me, I really hope everything's okay there because I'm wor- I'm worried about you, okay?" and now the voice is breaking a little, sounding way more feminine and motherly. "I think I've found a real lead..." quiet, for a second, then, even softer, so Stiles has to press the phone into his ear and listen hard, "I miss you, okay? Love you, even though I haven't talked to you in forever. Call me, please, Derek." And then a click as she hangs up and Stiles doesn't even know what to do because this? This is a dead woman talking.

Without thinking he moves on to the next voicemail, this one a few days earlier.  
"Derek, seriously, call me back. I just want to talk about some stuff, no big deal." Big sigh here, then, "Come on, little bro, don't make me say I miss you. It'd just be nice to hear your growl sometime. I think I found a lead to a family of hunters, by the way. Even if they aren't involved, a couple members are pretty sketchy. Might be a good idea to keep an eye out. Call me, ok?" Click, and then the next, a week before the first.

"Hey, Derek," excited this time, not worried like the first. "I don't know why you won't answer your stupid phone, isn't that the reason I bought it in the first place? In any case, I found out a little bit about the fire, mostly rumors and stuff." Pause, then a little quietly, "I know it's hard to talk about it, little bro, but it makes me feel better about it. It's easier when you have a purpose to it, it's not just random memories." Another pause, then, upbeat, "I want you to come back too, I know you don't want to but I could use your help. Anyways, I have to go, meeting with an old friend of the family- wish you could meet him- but call me, please!" Click. Stiles has to breathe now for a minute, because wow. Too much information. But then it's the next one, a week after the past one.

"Grumpypaws! It's your big bad sis, just letting you know I'm landed at home, should be starting my search soon. No leads on the deer thing yet, but it's still early in the day. Did find some pretty interesting information about family ties in town- possibly still some friends of the Hales left here. Nothing solid, just guesses, but that's how dectective work is done, right? I guess he was like an advisor, or something? I'm not even sure. Anyways, I wish you were here, it's going to be lonely out here by myself. Wish you could help me out, but I know how you are. You'll never come back here." Her voice goes tender and gentle, "It was hard to go back to the house, Derek. Part of it is still up, but everything's crumbling and I felt like my heart was breaking all over again, it felt like losing Pack again, but now I feel ready to move on." There's a sadness here, but her voice is steady, not breaking, "Not forgetting, we'll never forget them, Derek, but it's easier now that I've faced it. Promise." Now her voice turns teasing, "Don't eat yourself into a food coma, but do eat something, I don't even care if it's takeout or microwave meals. Call me, I want to bounce ideas off you." Click. No more messages. 

Stiles doesn't know what to do. This is beyond the Derek he's seen, this is private and personal, and Stiles has blundered into it. He doesn't think about the whys or hows, for once his curiosity is dormant. Because Stiles knows. He knows what it feels like to never hear someone's voice again, to know that whatever memory you have of them, that's it. He has home videos of his mom, moving pictures of a beautiful woman who loves her husband and son, and he loves hearing her voice and seeing her smile, even if it makes it hurt more when he remembers that it's all gone. The only other person to see them is his father, and they don't watch the tapes together. It's a private thing, a moment of silence to respect the memory. Stiles understands, and suddenly, he regrets. He powers down the phone, stores it away, and waits in the silence of the Jeep for the Pack to return. When Derek grabs the jacket and shrugs it on, Stiles doesn't say anything, doesn't acknowledge what he's uncovered. Later, once they get back, he'll make sure everyone is nice to Derek, at least for tonight. Sometimes, Stiles hates his curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, for any fandom. It's inspired by a post on tumblr, and yeah. That's about it. Hope you enjoyed, or at least did not find it extremely painful.


End file.
